deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Junior vs. Bowser Junior
Description Two Princes of monsters fight together this day! Will Godzilla Junior avenge his father, or will the Bowser family live on? Interlude Wiz: Royalty with monsters is rather common... Boomstick: And there's nothing like these two! Godzilla Junior, the Prince of the Monsters! WIz: And Bowser Junior, The Koopa Prince! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to research who would win...a Death Battle. Godzilla Junior (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujx6TI5sibk) Wiz: Godzilla Junior is the Prince of the Monsters...with an unfortunate history. Boomstick: Raised by his human mother who he never saw again, Godzilla Jr is 40 meters tall, 80 meters long and 15,000 tons, that's...pretty small. Wiz: Despite his past, he's still a power-house! He can breath Atomic Breath Rings, allowing him to strange his opponent, and his main weapon, the Atomic Breath. Boomstick: He can take this further like his old man with the Red Spiral Ray, but with the expense of a lot of his energy...and if he needs to, he can use the Super Red Spiral Ray, a attack of death, at the cost of his life if he uses it too many times, he can also charge any parts of his body with Atomic Energy allowing him to protect and even charge body parts to pack more damage, and if he gets into a tight space, there's always the Atomic Pulse. Wiz: While he does not have the sheer strength or speed as his father, he can move faster and is nowhere near as clumsy, he also actually has sharper teeth and claws as well! Boomstick: He also, like his father has regeneration, only nowhere near as good... but it still is very powerful, like, no shit! Wiz: He has done many incredible feats, such as surviving an island busting explosion unscathed when he was just a Toddler and defeating two of Destoroyah's earlier forms, and even survived the same substance that killed his Grandfather 61 years ago with a sample being directed in massive doses straight into his heart! Boomstick: But he is not without his weaknesses, although not to an extent like his father, he is slightly weaker to light, he also has another second brain in his ass tail that hurts him even more than his father when it's hit and-''' Wiz: He was killed by Destoroyah in cold blood only for his father to find him, broken and dead, another vital thing he lacks is his father's unstoppable fearlessness and will. '''Boomstick: Died like a Prince...reborn like a King...*sniff* Baby Godzilla chirps in sadness Bowser Junior (Cue ~ Enter Bowser Jr.!) Wiz: Bowser Jr., being Bowser's youngest child, debuted long after his siblings, in Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser Jr. claimed Princess Peach was his mother a-'' '''Boomstick: I KNEW SHE WAS A WHORE!' Wiz: And kidnapped her. He nearly got Mario arrested, and succeeded temporarily. But of course, let's get into his abilities, shall we? Boomstick: For one, Bowser Jr. has the same Flame Breath that his father does, clocking in at the same temperature of 3.5 million degrees F. Plus, being a Koopa, he's got an indestructible shell, that blocks... Basically everything. However, he never uses it unless needed to. Wiz: Bowser Jr., also being a Koopa, has large amounts of strength, but still nowhere close to matching his old man. However, he is faster than Bowser, who is around Mario's speed, who can almost escape real black holes, putting Junior here around lightspeed. Bowser Jr. also isn't nearly as durable as his old man, cause Junior here did die from the hypernova. So of course we know his durability isn't universal, but we could say he's around it. He's also much smarter than his old man, but arrogance still gets in his way. Boomstick: But Bowser Jr.'s arsenal is the main thing that keeps him in a fight. With the Junior Koopa Clown Car, Bowser Jr. can shoot cannonballs, stab others with forks, attack using DRILLS, and tackle with enough force to send the likes of Mario & Mega Man flying. Plus, the Junior Koopa Clown Car can fly. Wiz: But his best weapon, by far, is the Magical Brush and alternate ego. The Magical Brush is stated by Junior himself, that "when he draws with it, all his wishes come true." Meaning, there's virtually no limit to what the Magical Brush can create. However, to tap into it's full power, he must become Shadow Mario. Boomstick: WHO IS AN OVERPOWERED MOTHER-FUCKER! Wiz: Shadow Mario is virtually invincible, only hurt by high pressurized water attacks, and even then he can use his healing factor and teleportation to his advantage, cause he can get up right afterwards unaffected, and he can then... well, teleport if needed to. Plus, he's got around Mario's strength, being a clone, so we could say his strength is around Mario's, lifting 100 tons effortlessly and knocking planet sized enemies around like pinballs. Cause Shadow Mario DOES have his own variant of the Star Spin. Plus, Shadow Mario can leave a trail of burning goo behind him, paint normal, burning, and electric goo. Plus, he can create goo monsters, like small pawns, to huge piranha plants, to enormous manta rays. Plus, he can also control water by focusing, float, fly, and when flying, he's several times faster than before, so a few times lightspeed. Shadow Mario is also around Mario's athleticism. Boomstick: Oh, but let's not forget that Shadow Mario also has the Bowser Bot he can summon, which breaths fire, shoots homing missiles, and can tank literal ROCKET PROPELLED GRENADE FIRE!! Plus, he's got the Koopa Water Sprinter, which goes at extremely high speeds, maybe double lightspeed across water. Oh, but we're forgetting one last thing Junior has... Wiz: Oh yeah... A Hammer. But his weaknesses, as said before, are he's not as strong nor durable as his father. While he is much smarter, he still let's arrogance get in his way, and without Shadow Mario, he lacks hand-to-hand combat skills. Boomstick: FEAR THY HAMMER!! Bowser Junior: YOU! DO YOU EVER GIVE UP?! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's settle this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' Death Battle Long ago... (Dreamy Bowser & Keizer Godzilla show up, with they're massive beam showdown) Remember what happened? (Dreamy Bowser duplicated himself, firing 2 beams, defeating Keizer Godzilla's and incinerating him) Will revenge for the King of Monsters be fulfilled...? ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ -------------- Delfino Plaza -------------- ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ After tons of construction, the great vacation sight was restored. Couldn't bring back the many deaths, so Island Delfino became barren for a long period of time... Still is... ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ The view closes into Delfino Plaza, where Bowser Junior suntanned on the beach, remembering his father's victory against the powerful tirant, Godzilla. Suddenly, the waves came crashing in a little further than usual. With no one else on the Island except himself and a few others, he wondered why. (Cue ~ In Charm & Allure) Godzilla Junior emerged from the water, pist off, and ready to avenge his father. He roared. "You?! Don't you ever ''give up?!" Bowser Junior asked, before getting to his feet and entering a battle stance. "If you wanna battle, then bring it!" Bowser Junior boasted. Godzilla Junior also got ready for battle. 'FIGHT!' Godzilla Junior fired an Atomic Breath at Bowser Junior, blasting sand all over the market in Delfino Plaza, and Bowser Junior gave a sigh of relief, cause he dodged it. He then was punted sky-high by Godzilla Junior, and then Junior Koopa Clown Car saved him, by catching him. Then then spit some fireballs at Godzilla Junior, who dodged, and used Atomic Breath again, which Bowser Junior avoided. He then flew towards Godzilla Junior, ramming into him, forcing him backwards, into the water. Godzilla Junior stood once more, and fired yet another Atomic Breath at the now grounded Bowser Junior, catching him off guard and destroying the Junior Koopa Clown Car, and sending Bowser Junior through multiple buildings. Bowser Junior got up, and ran back towards Godzilla Junior. They were BOTH serious now. (Cue ~ It Has to Be This Way ) Bowser Junior pulled out the Magical Brush, tossing graffiti everywhere, and as Godzilla Junior stepped back onto land, he slipped and fell onto the ground. Bowser Junior took the opportunity, and spun in his shell, smacking Godzilla Junior in the face, but was blasted with a Red Spiral Ray. Completely decimating the prison, the Red Spiral Ray sent Bowser Junior flying out to sea, luckily he was in his shell. However, he was still injured by the pure radiation and heat. It was time to finish the battle, and they both knew it. Ending #1 (Cue ~ Godzilla Junior is Now King) Godzilla Junior quickly jumped to his feet, and leaped into the ocean, dragging Bowser Junior underwater. He could breath luckily, and went into his shell, stabbing Godzilla Junior's hand, but he came back out so he wouldn't sink, and Godzilla Junior then grabbed him again, and threw him into the bottom of the ocean. He then charged the Super Red Spiral Ray, and fired at Bowser Junior, who had nowhere to run, which completely incinerated him. 'K.O.!' Godzilla Junior roared underwater in victory... Kinda funny, no one could hear him... Ending #2 (Cue ~ Shadow Mario's Theme Remix) Bowser Junior then became Shadow Mario, and leaped airborne, landing in the Koopa Water Sprinter, and flew towards land extremely quickly, and jumped out at Godzilla Junior, who had just gotten to his feet. He Star Spinned into his face, sending him crashing through buildings, and hitting the wall to the volcano. Godzilla Junior became dazed, as Shadow Mario flew around him, painting burning goo all over his body, and on the ground as he fell. It burned Godzilla Junior extremely badly, as he roared out in pain. (Cue ~ Death of Godzilla Junior) Godzilla Junior then began glowing as he burnt, and he used Nuclear Pulse with everything he had... Which ended his life... After the smoke cleared and everything, you could see that Delfino Plaza, was once again, no more. And Shadow Mario floated above rubble, with Godzilla Junior nowhere to be seen. He then disappeared. 'K.O.!' Conclusion #1 '''Boomstick: Boy, he sure got his revenge!' Wiz: While Bowser Junior may of had more weapons and a speed advantage, Godzilla Junior took everything else. Boomstick: He's much larger and stronger, since he's able to physically contend with Aggregate and Flying form Destoroyah, who both weigh over 15,000 tons! Wiz:: Godzilla Junior's able to survive a Large Island busting explosion when he was just a Toddler, and regeneration comes into play as well. Boomstick: Bowser Junior may have MORE weapons, but the Quality over Quantity comes into play, as Godzilla Junior's weapons were far more effective and powerful than Bowser Junior's. Wiz: There's no doubt that Godzilla Junior could overpower this Turtle. Boomstick: The Winner is Godzilla Junior Conclusion #2 Advantages and Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015